Conventional face seals are currently most often used in the industry for static applications with sealing surfaces that are normal to the axis of the seal, which is generally at the center of the bore of the seal. Typically, a face seal involves placing the seal in an open cavity and adding hardware such as a retaining pin or a clip to retain the seal. Such installment of additional hardware can increase costs and cause complications in the assembly. Additional complications that may arise are manufactured part tolerance issues between the sealing component and the housing and seal vibration. Furthermore, as extreme temperature changes occur, the sealing component may experience shrinkage. These factors may cause the sealing component to become loose in the assembly, incorrectly positioned, and result in seal failure.